


Diabolik Lover Easter Smut Series (Mod Rozalia/Nadzieja Ewelina)

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bunny Costume, Bunny Kink, Cumplay, F/M, Follow me on tumblr (Dboliklover), Give me kudos or die, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impregnation, Kinky, Marking, Mod Rozalia, Mod Rozalia's Easter Smut series, NOT COMPLETE YET, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Possessive Instincts, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Public Sex, Random Stranger, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Softcore tho, They're vampires, Wall Sex, Yandere, Yandere Ayato - Freeform, Yandere laito sakamaki, but only with Subaru tbh, cum kink, easter smut, joking, kinkfest, kinky bunny and impreg kinks, kinky marky, literally porn, ongoing series, public, pure sin, reader - Freeform, sin - Freeform, so like, softcore yandere, vampire, vampire kink, vanilla sex, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: Sin. That's it. This is literally just pure, kinky sin. I started these last Easter and never finished them because I have the speed of a snail when it comes to writing. I plan on finishing these eventually.I'm Mod Rozalia on my tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy.TW:Pregnancy, Yandere ("softcore"), blood
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	1. Subaru x Reader (Impregnation, 'Vanilla', Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my work of shameless sin.  
Subaru - Pregnant, vanilla(?), overstimulation
> 
> Warning: Pregnancy. I know some people have a fear of it (Tbh, so do I, but I’m only afraid of getting knocked up in real life, so I like it in fiction) but just so everyone is aware, this does follow the pregnancy of the reader from conception to the second trimester, so be wary.  
And this is as vanilla as I get, but I needed some soft-core Subaru in my life. 
> 
> Also,,,,I needed some soft Subaru in my life, so I apologise this isn’t a rough-fuckin’ but I fucking love Subaru so much and he deserves love and happiness in his life-  
Please give feedback. I worked SO hard on this and appreciate comments and reblogs and debates/conversations based on my writing! It encourages me to write more.

You have been married to Subaru for two whole years now. It was something which was still difficult for him to believe, every night he fell asleep beside you he expected to wake up the next morning in an empty bed only to find out his life with you had been nothing but a beautiful, hopeless dream. 

You knew your husband’s worries and sorrows, and it pained you to know that he carried such immense emotional loads by himself, and so you tried to soothe and assure him to the best of your abilities. You had some wonderful news for your husband, which you were certain would bring him immense joy, and yet…you also feared his reaction.  
You’d recently found out about your pregnancy. It was something that caused you the utmost joy when you first discovered your sickness was actually caused by the life growing inside of you. 

You knew Subaru would make the ideal father, how could he not? He was…perfect, really - even if he didn’t believe he was. 

But you also knew he had a deep-rooted fear of being like his father. You knew, of course, that there was no way in hell he’d ever become such a monstrous man. You knew who you married, and you were more than certain that he would be the best father to ever grace this earth. Nonetheless, this was still a huge step in your marriage - babies were a lot of responsibility, and this would be a whole person that you would both have to care for and love - but it was also a symbol of the deep love between you and Subaru; you literally created life from the love you had for one another. 

So, anxiously, you tried to find a way of telling him. It was immensely stressful for you, the worry only piling on with every minute away from him.  
Should you try and be sly about it? Find a ‘cute’ way of telling him? Just be blunt?  
So many possibilities and you simply did not know how to tell him. 

Thankfully for you, your husband walked into your shared bedroom, the moon slowly rising in the night sky. Like usually, you rose from your position on the bed and rushed over to him to greet him, wrapping your hands around his neck and feeling safe and protected as he pulled you closer, kissing you with sensual gentleness. He was a rough man, but would often treat you like a delicate rose that could be torn at the slightest of harsh touches. Sometimes, he did hurt you - accidentally, of course, and then it would take a lot of convincing from your end to assure him that it wasn’t any major harm. He feared so deeply that he’d harm you and that you’d leave him for it, that if he even as much as caused a small bruise on your perfect skin he would freak out and feel obligated to spend months atoning for something that he did not need to atone for.

In truth, you loved how gentle he could be with you. The only times he ever got rough, sexually, was when he was jealous. You loved those moments too, because gentle or rough, Subaru always managed to bring you the pleasure that you were sure you would never find elsewhere. 

“Good evening, darling.” You whispered sweetly to him, your voice soft as your senses were overwhelmed with the scent of your beloved. It took a long time to get him used to the concept of pet names, but eventually, he got used to them.  
“Good evening…” Subaru sighed, you could tell, without even looking at him, that he was blushing, “…My love.” he said the words with hesitance, and you knew it was because he still couldn’t quite get over the idea of calling you pet names. He was really trying to do so, though, because he knew you enjoyed it. 

You felt your levels of anxiety rising, knowing you’d have to confess your pregnancy tonight; you couldn’t keep this from him any longer. 

Hesitantly, you pulled away from him, which cause Subaru to worry almost immediately when he saw the anxiety within your eyes. 

“Subaru…” You spoke gently, with hesitant uncertainty, before you took his hand in yours and pulled him over to sit on the bed, as you went to get something, telling him to sit and wait. 

“I…I have something I have to show you.” 

When you came back, you were carrying a little box with you that was tied loosely with a white ribbon. Nervously, you practically shoved it in his face. 

Surprised by your sudden, confusing behaviour and the fact you shoved a box in his face, he took it from you and untied the ribbon, letting it fall onto the ground. 

You stood, trying to soothe your body from shaking in anxiety. This was a huge step for your marriage, and you just hoped he’d react positively - or even neutrally, just…as long as it wouldn’t be…negative.

His body stiffened and froze as his beautiful eyes widened at the sight of what this little box held within it. 

A pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

Subaru swallowed thickly, and you braced yourself for the worst. 

“Is it…is it true?” He asked, looking up at you, his expression fragile and delicate. Unable to speak, you merely nodded your head, trying to smile through your nervousness. 

Subaru was silent for several moments, visibly processing the information. 

“This is…this is amazing.” He choked up, something he rarely did. You’ve only seen Subaru cry three times before; Once when he broke down in front of you, once on your wedding day, and now. 

“S-Subaru?” Your voice was shaky as well, not sure if this was a good or bad sign, but your doubts were soon put to rest as he moved the box out of the way, stood in front of you and pulled you tightly into his chest, you could feel his body shake with suppressed sobs. 

Your heart felt so warm as you realised that he was crying from what seemed to be pure happiness. So you hoped, at least. Your own eyes soon filled with tears, and the two of you hold one another in a tight embrace. 

You stayed like that for a while, just crying and holding one another until Subaru finally pulled away, and placed his forehead on yours. “…Thank you” Subaru muttered softly, smiling. You have given him the perfect life, and for this, he would be eternally grateful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next several weeks, Subaru was truly the perfect husband, albeit a bit too overprotective. You were hardly even showing, and he was already acting as though you were nine-months-pregnant; refusing to let you do anything remotely physically difficult. This was sweet to begin with, but after a while, the cuteness of it wore off and began to annoy you.

“I’m pregnant! Not dying!” You argued with him, pouting as you laid in bed. Subaru sighed, shaking his head at your (admittedly adorable) complaining. “You need to rest, (Y/N).” He stood his ground as he got dressed, getting ready to go downstairs and get you something to eat. For the first few days having your loving husband bring you breakfast in bed was a novelty and wonderfully exciting. Soon, though, that novelty wore off. You were a bit over a month pregnant, and you weren’t even really showing just yet - you were perfectly capable of making your own meals, cleaning and taking care of yourself. Unfortunately, Subaru did not seem to share that way of thinking and believed that even the slightest straining would cause harm to you and the baby. 

“Urgh…Subaru…!” You whined softly, pouting harder, hoping he’d look at you and give in to your request of doing nothing more than just making your own meal. 

You could tell your husband was trying with all his might to not give in to your pleas, but his naturally protective instincts demanded he keeps you in bed, safe and sound. 

However…he was also always so weak when it came to you, and as such he sighed and gave in. 

“…Fine, but only if I’m around. And only until you start showing-” before Subaru could continue, you cut him off with a joyful squeal, thankful that he’d finally allow you to actually do things for yourself again. You crawled out of bed, bad rushed to get dressed as Subaru had to hold himself back from attempting to ‘help’ you.  
The idea of you, being pregnant was still something so…beautifully strange and difficult for him to properly wrap his head around. You were pregnant….with a baby. His baby. 

Subaru had never really considered having an actual family of his own; he always believed himself to be too fucked up to ever be loved, and he always believed it would be cruel to bring life into such an unforgiving world.  
But then…he met you, and all that just changed. 

He owed so much to you, and he knew that he did not deserve you in the slightest, but yet here you were, so devoted and loving and caring that every single day with you felt like a dream.

Hell, he still couldn’t believe how patient you had been with him, especially when you first met. He was so…violent and aggressive. He supposed he still could be, at times. His hidden inner trauma coming back up every so often, but every time he felt he was falling into the dark, you would be there to hold him up and lead him back into the light.  
If there was one thing Subaru was grateful for in his whole entire life, it was you. 

And now…you’re going to give him the one thing he never thought he’d have. A family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the rest of your first trimester, Subaru (hesitantly) kept to his promise of allowing you to do things for yourself, much to your joy. Though, by the time your second trimester came along, he quickly became twice as protective as he was before. 

You were beginning to show now, your stomach full of growing life. Not to mention; you were absolutely glowing. 

It was the point in the pregnancy where you were still happy and the life within you was still an exciting prospect, but before the immense mood swings, swollen feet and sore backs. You’d have some…negative symptoms of course, such as a mood swing here and there (you felt kind of bad with how panicked Subaru looked every time you had one of them and went from laughing to crying to demanding the strangest foods) but Subaru was truly the perfect husband who always helped you past any struggles thus far. 

Though….one thing that bothered you immensely was that he seemed afraid to touch you. He’d hold you close and cuddle with you, but it wasn’t the same. He’d always been afraid fo being too rough with you, but now that you were pregnant he suddenly became convinced that the tiniest harsh movement would shatter you like a porcelain doll. 

Unfortunately for you, pregnancy was making you rather….well, needy. Specifically, a sexual kind of needy. Your hormones were wild and you were craving your husband to relief you from this sexual struggle. 

He’d gotten it into his mind, though, that if he sleeps with you whilst pregnant it’ll somehow cause a tragedy to occur, which truly pissed your hormonal, pregnant self off. 

You were not above begging him to fuck you if that’s what it’d take. 

So, when he went out to get some of the strange food supplies that you craved, you ‘freshened’ yourself up, making sure to wear some sexy lingerie, that thankfully still fit, but your bra was a tad….tight around your swollen breasts, which would surely begin to lactate any day now. Your panties were low-cut, which was perfect since it outlined your growing stomach full of life. Brushing your hair in a way that made you look like a cute little forest nymph, you climbed on your shared bed after laying it out in a ‘romantic’ way, waiting for him to get back to your bedroom.

When Subaru opened the door to your shared room, he was not prepared to see you, his beloved pregnant wife, laying on the bed in the most arousing position he’s ever seen, hand on your swollen belly. He froze, but then quickly shut and locked your bedroom door, the possessive vampiric instincts raging at the mere thought of any of his brothers seeing you like this.  
He was really fighting with himself, because, damn, you looked so desirable and he wanted nothing more than to absolutely ravish you at that moment, the carnal need within him to fill you over and over again. But he was also far too afraid of harming you and, as such, he was fighting a self-imposed war. 

You noticed this and put your finger to your glossy lips, eyes drooped in a sensual way that was screaming for him to come and fuck you. “Subaru~” You softly moaned out his name, trying to seduce your husband into letting go of whatever fear of harming you he has, trying to appeal to his animalistic side. 

“(Y-Y/N)…” He audibly gulped, with every moment it was getting harder for him to resist his internal desires. 

“W-What if I hurt you?” He questioned, his voice shaky at the mere idea of such a thing, “-You won’t.” Your tone was sincere, your smile assuring as you opened your arms and moved them to where he was standing. “Please come to me…I need you so much, my love…” 

Subaru was hesitant, but yet he also could no longer fight his instincts. Besides, you were looking so sweet and arousing, practically begging him to make love to you. 

He walked over to you, and you smiled brightly, your smile only pulling him further in. His unbeating heart seemed to be pounding - no matter how impossible that may be. 

You put your hand on his shirt and pulled him down to you, softly crashing your lips against his as you lip-locked. Subaru kissed you gently, with notable delicacy as he did not wish to bring any pain to you. Soon, though, your husband melted into the kiss and you scooted up the bed, so he could climb on top of you.

Your skin was so hot, every touch felt more intense than you remembered. Perhaps it was the fact you hadn’t made love in several months now, or maybe the pregnancy hormones increasing your sensitivity and pleasure, but the way his cold hands felt on your hot skin was mindblowing. 

The kisses also became more heated, as you wrapped your hands in Subaru’s snow-white hair, as your arousal rose with every kiss and every sensation. 

“S-Subaru..” You moaned out in carnal pleasure, finally getting what you’ve been craving for these past few months. You swore you were beginning to go into withdrawal from not making love to Subaru for so long! 

This man had you addicted to him, you loved and adored everything about him. 

As he pulled away from your lips, a string of saliva connected the two of you together, your mind hazy and eyes lustful, as you began to undress his shirt, whilst he started to kiss your jaw and neck. Feeling his wet lips on your weak spots brought you to the most euphoric paradise, it was something you never wanted to end. 

In the moment of sensuality, Subaru’s possessive instincts demanded him to leave his marks on you, and that was exactly what he did. Love bites covered your neck from top to bottom, you would surely be unable to conceal them after tonight, and that fact only increased his arousal. 

How he managed to get such a wonderful, beautiful wife, he had no idea. But you were his wife and he wanted everyone to know that.

Once you finally got his shirt off, you placed your hands all over his chiselled chest, moaning at the feeling of his skin on yours. While your hands were exploring his naked chest, his were moving down the valley of your breasts, to your swollen stomach as he ran his hands over and over your baby bump, feeling nothing but the highest amount of pure happiness as he did so. Inside you was the life you created together. 

“…Our baby.” He growled possessively, as he moved his face down, kissing your breasts, rib-cage and then your stomach, leaving hot kisses all over your skin. By now your core was burning like a deadly fire, demanding your husband’s seed to fill your insides.  
“S-Subaru..!” a whine escaped you as he lowered himself from the bed and between your legs, your cunt was now blazing hot and dripping your slick juices. His cold breath contrasted with the flame inside you and was enough to almost make you cum. Your breath hitched and you could feel yourself whining even more for him. 

Subaru smirked to himself as he started to eat you out, his tongue thrusting inside and out of you, his speed picking up and eventually he started to not only shove his long, wet tongue in and out but also used his entire mouth to kiss your whole core, sending shivers from your spine down to your entire body. 

You chanted his name like a mantra, constantly moaning it out. Hearing your aroused voice only served to increase his libido, as he continued to mercilessly lick you out. You could feel the pressure in your abdomen increase and you came in no time, your high lasting longer than usual. And yet, Subaru did not cease his assault on your core, continuing to suck you dry of your juices, you had long since last track of any sense of time but you were sure he must have been eating you out for at least fifteen minutes, or at the very least it sure felt like it. By the end of it, you had lost track of the times you’ve had an orgasm, but you estimated you must’ve cum at least eight times. Your core was immensely sensitive and raw, but your libido still not nearly satisfied. No, you needed to feel your husbands heat inside you

“Subaru, please! Please just…just make love to me, properly!” Your voice filled with need and longing, and he could no longer hold back. His member was painfully erect and the need to fill you to the brim was overwhelming. Kissing you once more, He hurriedly took off his pants and boxers, and lined himself up with your core  
You pulled him down to kiss you as he thrust into you, both of you loudly moaning into the kiss at the feeling of him inside of you. Your walls were clamped around him so tightly and he had to stop himself from cumming right there and then. You always fit around him so perfectly that he was convinced you were destined for him and just for him.  
Slowly thrusting in and out of you causing lewd sighs to escape both your lips in unison as you moved together in impeccable rhythm.

Everything about this was so fucking amazing; from the friction between his cock and your core, from the heat of your body mixed with his, from the constant kisses of love and desire you kept sharing….you always knew you had the perfect marriage, and this proved it. 

Eventually, he picked up speed, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him into you deeper. Your swollen breasts bounced roughly as he pounded into you, it was slightly rough but also controlled and not too rough - he was holding himself back because of the baby. 

Your shared moans filled your bedroom, and you were so loud you were sure that your moan could be heard throughout the whole manor but neither of you cared about that at this moment.  
Subaru placed his head close to your shoulder, biting down and nibbling on your exposed skin as his cock made animalistic love to you.  
Hearing his name escape your red, puffy lips was bringing him so close to his edge. Your husband always had great endurance, however, you did not. As such, you kept endlessly cumming on his cock, scratching his back roughly out of sheer ecstasy as he relentlessly bruised your walls. 

After what must have been almost a full hour, he finally felt himself coming close to his final edge, and he increased his speed, causing one final orgasm from you as he buried himself into you as deep as he could go, his thick, hot seed overflowing inside you.  
You were both panting and smiling, as he kissed you again and again after, still not pulling out even as he softened inside you. 

“I love you…so fucking much…” The emotion inside him was overwhelming, and you could see the softest tears of love gathering in his eyes. Your hand touched his cheek as you soothed him, and placed his hand on your stomach. “We love you too.”


	2. Laito (Impregnation, Blood play, Overstimulation, danger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito - impregnation, blood play, rough sex, overstimulation, danger, Low-key Yandere
> 
> TW: Mild Blood Play, And a section in which Laito is holding reader too close to a balcony railing with mentions of potentially falling.  
Laito is not fully in-character because he's difficult to write.

In your life, there was an overwhelming amount of uncertainty.

And a certain red-haired vampire did not ease that unsteadiness you felt in your life, instead he added to your sense of puzzlement.  
Your entire relationship with Laito was messy, to say the least. Everything about it was confusing and uncertain, and you never really knew what he was thinking. Hell, you didn’t even know your own feelings towards him. You felt as though you equally hated him as you did adore him.

Sometimes he could actually be almost romantic and cute, but other times he was painfully arrogant and cocky to the point where you wanted to push him into the sun so he would burn into a crisp. With Laito, there was no in-between.  
You weren’t his girlfriend, but you definitely weren’t friends so even the term ‘friends with benefits’ wouldn’t have labelled your relationship correctly.  
The best you were able to explain it would be “rivals with benefits”, but even that wasn’t quite the case.  
Nonetheless, even you had to admit that sex with the infuriating vampire was a highlight of that week. It was probably why you felt so helpless when it came to him - because as much as you felt a passionate contempt for him, you were also unable to fight off the equally passionate lust that gathered inside you whenever he seduced you.

You were outside on one of the balconies of the manor, watching the starlit sky shine down upon all in its wake. You adored the night sky and believed it to be the most beautiful and awe-inspiring thing in existence.  
Unfortunately for you, your serene time would soon come to an end. And come to an end, it did, when you suddenly felt a certain someone’s breath on your neck and ear as a familiar voice whispered playfully, “Here you are~”  
A loud yelp escaped you as you turned around to face the devil himself - Sakamaki Laito.

A sour frown established itself on your face as you breathed out softly, your breath having been caught when he startled you. “Don’t do that, you idiot.” You grumbled and slapped his arm lightly, not in a malicious way, more so in a you-scared-me-you-dumbass kind of manner.  
In all truth, you had absolutely no clue where the hell you stood with this man. Or a vampire. Whatever the fuck he was.  
Laito chuckled, laughing at your fear, visibly amused. “What, you don’t like it when I surprise you?” He questioned sensually, and you could already feel your will to resist him fading into the void. Why did he have to be so attractive..!?

“What do you want, Laito?” You asked, your tone blunt and to-the-point, but you already knew the answer, he normally only came to find you when he wanted to have sex. For the most part, you were alright with this, but recently…you utterly loathed admitting it, and you wouldn’t dare say it out loud - especially never to him, but you were beginning to get more ‘clingy’ and jealous when he was around other girls. It was only natural for you to begin to gain feelings for someone if you fuck them enough but you also knew Laito was a class-A fuckboy, and as such, you doubted he even could love you.

But every time you tried to resist Laito’s advances, you miserably failed. His control over you, and more importantly, your body, was too strong to counter.  
Before you could do anything else, you felt his cold arms wrapping around your torso as he pushed himself closer to you. You were leaning against the fencing of the balcony, and the fear of falling was strong, but he was caging you and you knew from previous experience that you would be unable to push him away. You cursed the predicament, but you were going to have to trust he wouldn’t push you off this high balcony.  
At the same time, the way his skin felt against yours was familiar and welcome by you, and it sent wonderful electricity down your veins.  
Moving so your head was touching his chest as he completely trapped you against himself and the balcony, his lips close to your ear once more as he whispered sensually to you, and caused the desire in your abdomen you often felt around Laito.  
“You look really cute today…” His words trailed off as his breath kept hitting your sensitive skin, as his tongue traced down your earlobe, the unexpected wetness bringing out a soft, breathy gasp, and you mentally cursed his ability to make you so weak in this moment, as you could actively sense your libido awakening.

“You know,” his voice was unusually gentle, usually he’d seduce you playfully, but without much other emotion, and yet tonight it was…different and you had not a single clue as to why he seemed peculiarly loving, in his own, perverted way. “You looked as though you were craving me before I even came here…with your pretty little ass stuck up in the air as you leaned against the railing” his kisses moved down your neck and said railing was now pressing into your ass and you were more aware of how lethal this situation was than you had been previously. If he dropped you or even gave the smallest shove, you would fade from this world, or at least break half the bones in your body.  
In the most unusual of ways the danger morbidly aroused you in ways, you didn’t consider it would.  
As for Laito’s words, they were humiliating, but at the same time, mild degradation was strangely welcome and you were even surprising yourself.

“You looked like a little bunny, waiting to be mated” If his presence wasn’t currently intoxicating you this way, you would have been incredibly offended he was saying such mortifying things. But as it was, at this moment his sultry, sensual words only resulted in your lower half to heat and produce the uncomfortable moisture between the folds of your vagina. No one else could ever bring out this primal side of you as well as Laito had, and the more feelings you got for him, the more power he held over you.  
You had a feeling he knew what he was doing to you every time he was close to you.  
It was as if your hazy self was suddenly thrown into a pool of freezing water as the sharp stinging of his fangs piercing through your skin ‘awakened’ you. Once more, a gasp left your soft lips, but now it was louder and a pained gasp as you could feel the hot blood flow down your sensitive neck, only for his tongue to swirl and lick the crimson liquid from your flesh.  
Before long, the initial pain turned into a shocking ecstasy as you felt yourself breathing louder and gently moaning. It was an odd feeling, to have him drink from you. It had been forever since he’d done so, and you’d honestly forgotten what it’d felt like.

After another minute, Laito pulled away and stared you straight in the eyes, smirking as he licked his ruby-stained lips. The eye contact between you two sent your body into a fiery frenzy.  
Laito then moved back from you, and your immediate reaction was to be overcome with disappointment at the idea that he wouldn’t fuck you. However, just as you thought he’d turn around and leave, he grabbed your waist and turned you around so you were facing the beautiful sky once more, arms holding onto the railing as surprised sounds left your mouth.

When he pulled open your shirt and revealed your breasts to the evening air you found that the spring evening was a sweet, breezy-yet-warm one, and you were thankful for that.  
His hands grasped your ass before taking off your skirt and panties, throwing them gods-know-where.  
You were positive you were soaking at this point, his previous teasing causing a buildup of love juices at your core. His slender fingers moved up your needy pussy as he shoved three fingers in at once, releasing a shrill from you as your moans piled on top of one another.  
He pumped his fingers in at a fast, steady pace and the tightness in your abdomen formed quickly, his long digits ruthlessly finger-fucking you to paradise. Moments after you cried out a long moan as you came, which only made you even wetter down below, some of your love juices falling onto the stone balcony floor.

Laito stared at you with approving eyes, yet they held certain darkness which you couldn’t see as you weren’t facing him. He quickly undid his pants and took his tall, erect member out of the restraint that was his boxers. You were a loud breathing mess, as you recovered from your high, only for him to practically drilling his dick into you, filling you completely from the get-go. He roughly pounded into you, hands on your ass as he held tightly onto you, leaving finger marks that would be sure to stay for at least a couple days after this night.

Your hands gripped onto the railings until your knuckles were the same shade of white as winter snow, sweat dripping down your face and body as the heat was insufferable.  
His hands moved and brutally grabbed your breasts, fondling them with expertise, before he started to pinch your nipples, aggressively pulling and massaging them. The sensations of the pleasure of being roughly fucked and the sharp pain of having your nipples abused combined and the masochist within you loved every second of this.

Another several minutes passed by, and one of Laito’s hands travelled down to your clit, rubbing it mercilessly, the bundle of nerves sending thousands of pleasured signals to your brain. The amount of pleasure was unlawful, you were certain no human should be able to feel as much painful ecstasy as you currently were.  
Your mind, a blank slate, the only thing on your mind was Laito, his scent, the feelings he gave you, and the animalistic desire to be fucked until you couldn’t move anymore. You didn’t even try to conceal any of your euphoric screams, no longer caring about anything but the man bringing you so much pleasure.

Laito’s pace became sloppier, as his grip on your hips tightened to the point of pain. He twitched within you and that’s when you felt the heavy flow of his semen fill your fertile womb. He stayed inside you for several more moments before finally pulling out, the mixture of his cum and your juices falling down your thighs and onto the cold floor.  
You were gasping for air as your entire body ached in over-stimulation. The intensity of that sex session was unlike anything you’d experienced before, and it shook you to your core

Laito smiled to himself as he helped you back to your feet properly and then picked you up and carried you to your room, your shirt almost falling off and your panties and skirt lost for the time being.  
You were sleepy and then you realised a vital fact. “W-wait Laito…you..you came inside me, I, I could get pregnant!” You exclaimed, your voice was soft but full of panic.  
He laid you on the bed and looked down at your tired, sleepy state with fond eyes, as his eyes moved from your face to your belly. “And?” He bluntly asked, eyes locking back with yours. You experienced a loving gaze you hadn’t ever experienced with Laito before. “I’ll take responsibility, I promise”. Somehow, you believed him as you drifted off to sleep.

Soon, he mused to himself, you would be his forever.


	3. Ayato (Public sex, marking, impregnation, orgasm-denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This includes a short scene of a nasty man trying to pick Reader up in a club. This does not go anywhere beyond making Ayato possessive, but being approached by a man in a club might be triggering for some.
> 
> Ayato - public sex, marking, messy sex, impregnation, Orgasm-denial, soft-core Yandere (Possessive tendencies, jealousy - not overly yandere, it’s relatively subtle-ish) 
> 
> Since these are taken from my tumblr, I haven't re-read most of these in eons. I re-read this now and huh. The spirit of sin really possessed me here.

It was supposed to be an ordinary date for you and Ayato. You had been dating for the past two years, and things were going swimmingly between you both. You really did love him, even if sometimes he tended to be a tad of a handful to deal with.

Soon, however, you realised that an ‘ordinary date’ would not occur. Your beloved vampire had taken you out to the club, not the most romantic place for a date but it was just like Ayato to take you there. You didn’t really mind it either, because as long as you got to spend time with him, there was no reason to desire anything more ‘classy’ - You’d known Ayato long enough to know that he was anything but classy.  
For the most part, it was fun and enjoyable. Letting loose from a difficult week as you had fun and danced with the one you loved, as you move your bodies together along to the upbeat music of the nightclub, his hands pulling you close to him, sweaty bodies almost touching, the alcohol you’d both consumed invoking a cloud of haziness within your minds, focusing on the music and each other. Strangely, in the middle of a crowded, heated nightclub you and your lover found unusual serenity.

Unfortunately, that serenity couldn’t last, as you soon pulled away in a daze of sudden dizziness and excused yourself to sit at the bar, assuring him you’d be back soon and he could continue dancing. Ayato seemed hesitant but did as you instructed.  
Sitting at one of the bar stools, you placed your hand on your increasingly pounding forehead as the loud beats of the music seemed almost distant. Much to your dismay, some disgusting plebeian had decided to sit next to you, unable to resist the chance to pester an attractive young woman such as yourself.  
As a woman, you had experienced such woes before and knew immediately what this filthy little man was sitting down far too close-for-comfort beside you on the bar stool for. Rolling your eyes you leaned back from your position, ready to turn back and leave only for him to initiate conversation, showing his yellowed teeth.  
“What’s a pretty young thing like you doing here, all alone?” He inquired, his breath smelling of cheap whiskey - Disappointing, really, especially since everyone knows vodka is the best type of alcohol. You scoffed, about to get up and leave when he grabbed your wrist, prompting you to stay. “What’s the rush, pretty lady?”. Your glare sharpened, as you were about to pull your hand away from his harsh, unwelcome hold when suddenly you felt yourself being practically grabbed from the seat and felt yourself falling into someone’s arms.

You panicked for a moment, before hearing Ayato’s familiar voice. “She’s mine” The way the red-haired vampire growled those possessive words sent shivers of lust down your spine and fear down the spine of the man who surely had a dick smaller than an ant’s. He paled, as he backed off, seeing the way that Ayato’s green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness felt eerie and inhuman.  
Ayato picked you up and threw you onto his shoulders effortlessly, as he carried you to the alley beside the club. The iciness of the late-night air stimulated the hardening of your nipples in the shorter-than-normal dress you had on your body. Turning to Ayato, you were about to thank him for saving you from that creep when suddenly he pinned you to the alley wall, glaring at you. “You belong to ore-sama…” He uttered darkly, and you would have been lying if you had said that it didn’t cause your core to increase in its arousal. Sometimes, you found his possessiveness to be frustrating, but in times such as these, you found it to be irresistibly erotic.  
“Ayato…” You muttered his name drunkenly, though much of the alcohol had begun to wear off and you could feel yourself becoming drunk on him more so than drunk on the vodka shots you’d previously downed.

You whimpered, but it was far from being a fearsome whimper, and instead, one of borderline pleading to be dominated by him.  
You knew that vampires had this ‘hidden’ instinct (though, Ayato did not try to hide this instinct at all) to own and dominate all that they believed belonged to ‘them’. It was oddly endearing, really.  
However, after two years of being with an especially-possessive vampire as was Ayato, you had discovered the deep urge to submit to him and let him claim you as ‘his’ over and over again.  
Your rising libido did not help the situation either as all you wanted to do was let the redhead wreck your body until you couldn’t walk for the next three days.

Then he attached his mouth onto your neck, harshly kissing and scraping his fangs against your delicate skin, the sparks of pleasure and pain combining as desire started to fill your mind, tightly shutting your eyes as you felt the sensation of the sharp stinging of your neck.  
After a while, you struggled to conceal your various moans and mewls, trying your hardest to keep your voice down as you had to keep reminding yourself that you were in a public place, and anyone could easily come into this alleyway and catch the both of you doing sinful deeds.

It seemed Ayato became rather frustrated with your attempts at keeping your volume low, and after about three or four minutes of attacking your neck, he pulled away and glared at you, his eyes sending sexual excitement through your body. When he looked down at the ‘work’ he had done on your neck, he seemed significantly more pleased with himself, humming in approval at the sight of your colourful and love-abused neck, bit and scratched as he had marked you as his very own lover. It was even better for him that he’d made so many of them, as now you had little chance at covering them all up after tonight. Hopefully, these would keep all those creeps away from you.

Before you could rest from the love-biting session your neck had lovingly suffered, Ayato quickly dove back into action as he twisted your body so that your ass was facing him and your face was facing the rough wall of the building. The sound of Ayato unzipping your dress flowed through the sound of the city at night, and the anticipation of what was to come was getting to you. He didn’t unzip the entire dress, and just enough so that he could savagely pull the top of it down along with your bra to reveal your breasts into the darkness of the night, the cold immediately hardening your nipples more than they had already become.  
The cold of both Ayato’s hands and the night contrasted greatly with your own warm-blooded self as your body tried to warm itself against all the cold. Like an icy snake, you could feel as his hands slithered up your thighs and pulled the bottom of your short dress up so your ass showed. He pushed into you harder, and you were able to feel his growing length on your thigh through his pants. Biting your lip harshly at the rising pleasure you felt from the skin-to-skin connection alone you could feel any resolve you may have had crumbling.

Feeling his fingers circling your clit from under your soaked panties, tiny moans flew from your lipstick-painted lips as the friction between his fingers and your sensitive bud flourished. “A-Ayato…!” You cried out in a soft, sweet voice as he chuckled.  
The vampire suddenly ripped your panties off your thighs, throwing their remains somewhere further down the alley as they would soon be forgotten about and left for seasons to pass.  
His fingers were then shoved inside your boiling core as he pumped his long digits in and out of you at an incredible pace, your mewls of ecstasy becoming gradually louder.

After a few good minutes, you could feel your abdomen tightening and rising to unbearable heat. You were so close to your orgasm.  
As your lover’s fingers pumped into an out of your aroused body your love juices messily fell onto the concrete ground below you and coated your thighs with a slimy substance.  
Just as your high was about to hit, you felt Ayato remove his fingers from deep inside you, and the pleasure you felt so close to your high abandoning you.  
Desperately, you turned to look up at him from behind your shoulder. That beautiful bastard had the most sexually-frustrating grin on his face and you knew you wouldn’t get to cum easily.

Once again, Ayato twisted you around and had you face him, your face flustered and crimson as your makeup was beginning to sweat off your face. “Ayato…please…” Your voice escaped you as you started to beg, though too embarrassed to admit what it was you wanted.  
“Please what?” Gods, if you weren’t so horny you would have murdered him.  
After a moment of silence, you swallowed the last remaining fragments of your pride, “Please, fuck me! Claim me as yours…!” Thank the universe that your parents couldn’t hear the way you were speaking right now, or you were sure they’d be eternally ashamed of how much of a horny slut you turned out to be.  
Ayato darkly laughed, and he pushed your body up against the wall as he thrust himself into your dripping entrance without hesitation, not stopping for a moment as he fucked your brains out.  
The way your walls clenched around his length was a truly amazing experience for you both. He felt so good inside you, you almost wished he would stay one with you forever. It wasn’t the most romantic setting, but you were living for the wild danger having sex in such a public place brought. It was oddly addicting.

Ayato’s dick pumped in and out of you, and with every thrust, you subconsciously cried out his name, stating proudly who owned your body as he fucked you good and hard.  
You had absolutely no doubt he’d have to carry you home after this, though, as you were already struggling with your weak, fragile legs.  
It wasn’t long until your first orgasm, and then your second, third, fourth….you had long ago noticed Ayato seemed to like to play some sort of game with himself to see how many times he could make you cum before he did.  
Every orgasm you had from him was mind-blowing and that of pure paradise. You had practically lost any track of time, his dick taking your mind off any other matters but him - but you had been sure that you must have been fucking against the wall for almost an hour?

All the while as he muttered into your ear hotly how you were ‘his’ and how you would take his cum like the personal slut you were. Gods, yes! You were his, and you both knew you could never live without him or his cock anymore.  
His love bites littered your neck, proving Ayato’s ownership over you. Finally, he started to twitch deep inside you, the sticky mess of love juices and precum combining and coating the ground, your clothes and thighs in slimy love as he thrust one last time, his dick kissing your cervix as his thick, delicious cum flowed into your fertile womb. “You..are going to have my…children as the ultimate symbol that every aspect of you belongs to me.” He said in between passionate pants.


	4. Shuu/Shu - Breeding, impregnation, Scent sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter thus far.

If there was one thing everybody knew about Shu, it was that he was seemingly immensely lazy and unmotivated. And to many degrees, this was a definite fact.  
You, however, knew slightly better…

Whilst it was certainly true that your husband held a soft resentment for having to put much effort into most things, if there was one thing that he was absolutely amazing at and always managed to give his effort into, it was fucking you.  
Like, for example, currently.  
You were on your shared marriage bed, Spring was covering the land with her fruitful splendor and joyful fertility. You had been Shu’s wife for about a year now, and you were immensely happy belonging to him, mind, soul and body.

The feeling of Shu touching your skin, caressing you and holding you, sent beautiful, sharp sparks down your spine. Gentle mewls escaped your soft lips as you felt his cold hands on your stomach, then your thighs, and then your hips, as he suddenly grabbed them and held you down to his chest.  
Your naked form sitting on his, as you stared into each other’s eyes, equally enthralled with the other.  
Gods, you loved this man so deeply…!

Granted, what you hadn’t known, as that Shu had gotten quite caught up on the idea of impregnating you with his child.  
At first, he tried to disregard the idea as just another kink - which it definitely was, the concept of you, his wife, swelling up with his child as the hottest thing he had ever imagined. But, as the idea continued to pester him he realised he authentically wanted you to carry his children.  
Truthfully, before you, Shu had never thought he would want any children.  
You truly had changed everything in his life, and he loved you more than he could ever express.

Your sweet gaze soon turned into a pleading one, as you felt the desire to feel him within you spike with every second your heat was so close to his erect dick.  
Smirking that signature smirk of his, Shu harshly and surprisingly energetically lowered your wet opening onto his member as you shut your eyes in ecstasy, your moans flooding the walls of your bedroom.  
But before you had the actual time to ride him, your husband grabbed your waist and pulled you lower onto his chest, holding your body tightly in his arms as you laid on top of him, the sensation of his raw dick pulsating within your slippery walls, your body begging for friction and movement as you breathed out soft breaths.  
Feeling Shu’s breath on your neck and ear, he whispered darkly, “I’m going to breed you like a bunny - like the lewd woman you are.”  
His voice sent pleasurable shivers down your spine as you practically started pleading for him to just move already, or to let you ride him - or anything to be fucked.  
“Okay! Okay, yes, please….please b..” You breathed out softly, embarrassed from what you were about to say, but you quickly swallowed your pride, “Please breed me and allow me to give you children…!”  
That was all he needed to hear, as Shu released his grasp on you and you immediately sat back up, bouncing up and down with newly found passion and energy, unable to bite back all your moans and mewls of love and affection.

The way Shuu felt inside you was absolutely magical - you were more than sure you couldn’t possibly even survived without your husband’s cock anymore. Furthermore, the idea of starting a family with him drove you absolutely wild - you were at his complete mercy, sexually and in your everyday life. As his wife, and soon to be a mother - it was wonderful, but it also excited you how much control this man held over you.  
And you loved it.

Soon, he started moving his own hips in friction to your own, causing you both twice as much sexual bliss.  
Before you knew it, your mind was fading into nothing, all that mattered was Shuu.  
The earthy scent of sex filled the room, and you found yourself moving closer to him, your chest above his own as you stared into his beautiful eyes, finding his own soft grunts of ecstasy to be beautiful.  
His smell was absolutely alluring to you, the way he naturally smelled was arousing in and out of itself. You loved it, you loved him so fucking much…!

Both of you sped up your thrusts, nothing else on your minds but one another and the pleasure you shared. You were both close, and instinctively your lips touched, kissing feverishly as you felt your orgasm hit, pulling away as you bend your neck back a bit in pure elation, and a few thrusts later you felt your lover filling you deeply, which caused you to have yet another orgasm from the sensation of being filled with his cum alone.

Panting loudly, you felt incredibly fatigued, only to find that Shuu, unlike usually, didn’t look nearly as tired as you did, and only smirked at you. “If we want to get you pregnant, then I’ll have to fill you with my seed much more than just once, you lewd woman…” he breathed out.


End file.
